Touka y los Nekis
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: 【CANCELADO】Durante toda su vida, Ken Kaneki fue partido en tantos pedazos que cada uno de estos había cobrado vida propia; una mentalidad distinta. Desde el retraído "Ken" hasta el meticuloso "Black Reaper", pasando por los torturados, heridos y enloquecidos "240" y "Ojo Parchado". Y luego estaban "Haise Sasaki" y "El Rey". ¿Podrá Touka lidiar con todos?
1. Kuroneki x Touka - Libros y Café

_[Conjunto de Drabbles]_

* * *

**Touka y _los Nekis_**

—Kaneki K. & K. Touka—

* * *

_Durante toda su vida, Ken Kaneki fue partido en tantos pedazos que cada uno de estos había cobrado vida propia; una mentalidad distinta. Desde el retraído "Ken" hasta el meticuloso "Black Reaper", pasando por los torturados, herido y enloquecidos "240" y "Ojo Parchado". Y luego estaban "Haise Sasaki" y "El Rey". ¿Podrá Touka lidiar con todos?_

**D**isclaimer:

Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida

_Touka y los "Nekis" _© Adilay Fanficker.

**A**dvertencias: Un poco de OOC. | Relatos cortos.

**N**otas:

Este conjunto de drabbles es para destensarme. No busco hacer historias profundas cargadas de argumento, así que cada uno de estos escritos será breve y no tendrá continuación.

Esto es sólo un montón de drabbles que involucran a la pobre Touka y a cada uno de los _Nekis._

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

_N**ekis** _registrados:

—Kuroneki.

—Shironeki.

—Mini Kuroneki.

—Mini Shironeki.

—Número 240.

—Haise Sasaki.

—Black Reaper.

—El Rey de un Ojo.

* * *

**•**

* * *

**Libros y café**

〮〮〮〮〮〮

_—Kuroneki **x** Touka—_

* * *

Touka pasó varios minutos arrepintiéndose de haberle pedido su ayuda. Lo peor era que no estaba molesta con él sino consigo misma… por hacerlo perder su tiempo y no tener la cortesía de disculparse.

Desde que se sentó frente al chico, con una de las mesas pequeñas de Anteiku entre ambos y varios libros, luego de cerrar el establecimiento, la pobre chica varias veces pensó en mandar todo a volar y sacar de una patada a Kaneki por la ventana. El muy insensato se había negado a irse a casa luego de una jornada entera trabajando como mesero.

Kaneki debía irse a descansar o a pasar la noche en un karaoke con sus amigos, no tenía nada que hacer aquí desperdiciando el fin de semana con ella, que a diferencia de Hinami, era un caso perdido en la literatura. Porque para empezar, Touka no era gran fan de la materia, pero lamentablemente la escuela le obligaba a aprenderla.

—¿Entendiste, esta vez, Touka-chan? —preguntó inocente y paciente, alzando su mirada hacia ella luego de soltar un montón de palabrería respecto a los _kanjis _en los libros de texto que Touka debía leer y comprender para su próximo examen.

Ella no lo miró de regreso, mantuvo su mirada sobre los estúpidos libros. Estaba enojada.

—¿Touka-chan?

Torció la boca, apretó los dientes y bajó más la cabeza.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo entender nada? —gruñía haciendo puños sus manos encima de sus piernas.

—No te preocupes —trató de tranquilizar él con su tono blando y comprensivo—. Lo importante es que no te rindas.

—¿Por qué te esfuerzas? Llevamos horas aquí y no puedo… —espetó frustrada, pero pronto, al alzar la vista sus palabras se quedaron en su garganta cuando Kaneki le sonrió.

—No te rindas, Touka-chan.

Sonrojándose, Touka bajó la mirada la mirada de vuelta a los libros.

—De acuerdo.

**—FIN DE RELATO—**

* * *

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	2. Haise x Touka - Tonta

**•**

* * *

**Tonta**

〮〮〮〮〮〮

_—Haise **x** Touka—_

* * *

Se llamaba a sí misma tonta por sentirse emocionada.

Era demasiado peligroso acercarse a él siendo que ahora era el enemigo, sin embargo Touka no se sentía con miedo.

Dejó con cuidado la taza de café sobre la mesa; preguntó a sus dos clientes de esa mañana si necesitaban algo más y cuando recibió una negativa por parte de _él_, ella se sintió libre de volver a su _zona segura_. Lejos de su capacidad para _oler su esencia ghoul._

—¡Ne, Sassan! —lo llamó el chico de cabello anaranjado—, ¡estoy seguro que esto es una ridiculez! ¿Es en serio eso de hacerle una fiesta a Saiko? —inquirió molesto, prestando atención a la pantalla del celular.

Hoy solo estaban ellos dos, de los 4 que por lo regular eran, así que Touka simplemente dejó la orden encomendada y se marchó no sin antes hacer una sutil reverencia, cuál era el protocolo de RE.

—¿Perdón, Shirazu? —masculló Haise Sasaki despertando de su trance—. ¿Decías?

—Mmm, hoy estás muy distraído —farfulló perspicaz.

—N-na-nada de eso —sonrió. Se puso nervioso, luego se llevó una mano a la boca dando una sutil caricia a su mentón con los dedos—, y sí. Vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Saiko-chan.

Shirazu lanzó un gruñido de desgano.

Touka, desde su posición en la barra, fingiendo que ésta estaba sucia y debía limpiarla con el paño rojo, no hizo movimiento alguno que delatara lo pendiente que estaba de él. De su escrutinio ahora que su subordinado estaba distraído quejándose.

¿Acaso la estaba reconociendo?

¿La estaría analizando?

¿Sabría que ella era un ghoul y pensaba en delatarla? ¿En matarla? ¿Sería capaz?

Cuando Touka alzó la mirada hacia él para descubrir qué hacía, _Kaneki _desvió la suya hacia su taza de café, con un enorme sonrojo sobre su cara que no tardó en ser objeto de curiosidad de Shirazu.

—Es-estoy bien —dijo sacando torpemente su cartera—. Es hora de irnos.

Esa mirada de idiota, Touka pensó en la última vez que la había visto en él.

«Era la misma» pensó con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, viéndolo irse con el chico de anaranjado, «es la misma con la que veías a Rize».

Más tarde, se sintió tonta por emocionarse por ello.

* * *

**—FIN DE RELATO—**

* * *

_Francamente el Haise x Touka es una de las parejas que más me gustan. Sé que todos estos son **Nekis **pero Haise me encanta xD._

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	3. NOTA DE HIATUS

**•**

* * *

**NOTA** DE **HIATUS**.

* * *

**L**amentablemente por cuestiones de creatividad, tiempo y motivación, he de dar la terrible noticia de que este fanfic está oficialmente en estado de abandono.

No pienso mentir y decir que tengo problemas familiares, económicos o de salud. Sencillamente se me acabó la inspiración, y para evitar volverme loca, prefiero cortar esto por lo sano.

La razón de este mensajes es para avisar que ya no deben esperar continuación de este fanfic.

Agradezco con el alma el apoyo que se me ha dado.

Agradezco sus reviews.

Lamento mucho haberles fallado.

**—Adilay.**


End file.
